Rain
by The Frisky Firelily
Summary: He doesn't know what this is, he needs to know what this is. 7th in the Discovery-verse.


**TITLE: **Rain

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Many thanks to the ongoing reviews of this little series! 7th in the Discovery-verse.

He'd started spending time with her. Ever since he accompanied her on her visit to the street children on Persephone he'd found himself seeking her out. Or being sought out, he couldn't quite figure out which. At first it was just quiet little things. They'd both be in the galley, her reading, him performing weapons maintenance.

She had curled up on the couch in the corner and instead of spreading out his things on the dining table, he'd gone to the coffee table. He didn't say anything, he had no idea what to say, and she didn't look up from her book once. But he thought he saw a tiny smile on her face when he sat down near her.

They'd stayed like that for a while, just going about their business, when she'd shifted minutely. It was barely anything, but the collar of her sloppy jumper slipped down to reveal one smooth shoulder, and his leg suddenly felt a little warm. He'd glanced down quickly to see one slim ankle touching his thigh. It was barely anything, so light it could have been completely incidental. But she didn't move it away, and he'd turned back to his weapons with a smile.

The next day he'd decided to sharpen his knives and was overly pleased to find her sitting where she had been the day before, legs tucked under her with another massive book balanced on her lap. She was wearing that burgundy sweater he liked on her, and he'd sat down quickly as he had the day before.

This time he'd waited until she shifted again, her body moving until her shoulder was touching his bicep. He kept his movements steady as he sharpened each knife so as not to jostle her. After another half hour her head slipped down to rest against his shoulder, and he'd smiled for the rest of the day.

Jayne thought he might have been happy with things just like that for a long time, and indeed the quiet sitting became a regular ritual. But as time wore on other things started happening. Whenever she got a crazy idea in her head she would drag him along with her.

The first time it had started out simply enough. River had decided she wanted to string fairy lights over the catwalk for Christmas, and had found Jayne drinking coffee in the galley. She hadn't said anything, had simply grabbed his wrist and hauled him to his feet, pulling him into the cargo bay. He'd wanted to argue that Christmas was still weeks away but couldn't help the childish pleasure he felt at being involved in one of her schemes.

She'd positioned him on the catwalk and gestured for him to cup his hands, stepping into them lightly in order to reach the higher railings that ran along the walls. She'd gracefully moved until she was sitting on his shoulders, his hands automatically gripping her thighs to hold her steady.

For once he wished she was wearing a dress instead of her shorts and a shirt.

The next time she'd dragged him along was on Hera. The needed protein and fresh vegetables, and he'd followed her without complaint. His duties seemed to be solely that of pack horse, River selecting vegetables and a few small packets of meat, the two of them returning to the ship with Jayne's arms laden with the heavy shopping bags.

She'd smiled at him beatifically when he'd placed her purchases on the kitchen table before shooing him out. He ignored the smirk Wash sent his way as he stalked back to the cargo bay to work out, annoyed at having been exiled. He'd wanted to spend more time with her and had to fight against the pout that threatened to emerge.

His mood had been vastly improved when he'd entered the galley for dinner and found homemade Carbonara at the table.

It wasn't that he minded being dragged around like a toy that had lost its stuffing; he was usually pleased to be included in her schemes. Especially when they involved food. But her games were always innocent, and she seemed unaware of the fire she left in his stomach whenever she touched him. The crew had noticed their odd little courtship, although Jayne wondered about whether that was even the right word.

Every now and then he would try to instigate something more, but she would always sense his intentions and back away or change the subject. If he held her arm for too long she would slip away, if he leaned in close she would turn her head and direct the focus elsewhere. He was quickly beginning to think he was a friend and nothing more, and the idea of it made his blood boil.

Although the rest of the crew members seemed to find his failing attempts to initiate a relationship hilarious Jayne had to admit he wasn't finding it funny at all. In fact he was finding it downright frustrating. Every now and then he thought he saw something in her eyes that said she might be interested in more, and he was sure they'd been flirting a couple of times, but she always left before anything got remotely serious.

For once he worked hard to keep his black mood away from the crew, not wanting to jeopardize the newfound closeness he'd been moving towards. But it was getting extremely difficult to deal with being confined in the 'friendship' category when his feelings for her were more than that. He thought maybe he should just accept it, be happy for whatever time he got with her, but a night on Midas changed all of that.

The crew had finished a job that paid surprisingly well and had decided that a dinner out was the way to go. Just as they entered the restaurant the heavens broke open, rain beating down heavily and battering the window panes. But the place was warm and comfortable, and the food was decent, plus there was alcohol.

Jayne was really trying. He kept himself distracted by joking with Simon and Wash, or chatting to Kaylee. River was quieter than usual but he forced himself not to care, knowing he needed to figure some things out for himself. The dinner was extremely enjoyable, nobody was in a rush to leave and brave the wild weather, so they settled in for a few drinks.

After a short while River excused herself to the bathroom, and Jayne tried not to notice the way her pretty indigo dress clung to her slim frame. As his eyes followed her he also couldn't help noticing the way other eyes also followed. A young man, probably in his early twenties, eyed her with interest, and when she came out of the bathroom he approached.

Jayne couldn't hear what the boy was saying but whatever it was elicited the tinkling, beautiful laugh that Jayne had grown so fond of. When she leaned in slightly to hear something the boy took a moment to replace a stray lock of chocolate hair behind her ear and something in Jayne snapped. If he'd looked longer he would have seen the way she stepped back, seen her eyes go chilly, seen the boy realize he was barking up the wrong tree.

But all he could see was red.

He stood, excusing himself quickly, bolting out the door and into the rain. He ran back to the ship, the water pelting down on him while he tried to get himself under control. He paused to catch his breath outside, uncaring of the water that was soaking his clothes.

The water muffled her steps but he knew she was behind him and when he turned he fought hard not to see the way her hair was matted to her skin or how the water made her dress go clingy. She was about to say something but Jayne couldn't control himself.

He shouted over the rain and thunder. "The hell do ya want from me? Go back ta yer new friend, he's more your gorram age. I'm done. Ya drive me crazy, I can't deal with ya no more! I'm ruttin' tryin' harder than I done with anythin' an' some young'un gets to hear you laugh like that? Do ya have any idea what yer doin' ta me, or is all o' this some sick joke ta you?"

Her eyes were large and hurt, her shoulders stooped with sadness during his diatribe, but her frail looking body shook with anger. She shouted back, struggling to be heard over the rain and wind. "Didn't want to be fleeting, little crazy girl just a passing fling to be replaced by shinier, newer toys!"

The water made her skin shine and clung to her long dark lashes, reminding him of the first time his feelings had changed, all those weeks ago in a bathroom when he forgot to knock before entering. Jayne was sick of fighting this, sick of dancing around it. "That what ya think this is? Ya ain't jus' a ruttin' lil crazy girl!" He didn't pause, just darted forward and wrapped her in his arms, picking her up until she was face to face with him. She blinked, the movement sending more rivulets of water down her face, and he thought some of them were tears.

His voice was hoarse as he kept one arm wrapped around her middle and cupped her cheek. "Yer perfect." And then he kissed her. He hadn't kissed a woman in 15 years but he remembered it faintly. Awkward and uncomfortable were the main points he remembered. This was something else. Her arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him desperately.

Her lips were wet and soft; her mouth opening to let his tongue dance with hers as he finally got to taste her. Sweet and soft and salty and everything he could have wanted and more. They kissed like the world was ending, like their lives depended on it, and when they finally both needed air she looked at him with wide eyes.

He knew his own expression was equally amazed but he felt the smile cross his face as she did the same. Her voice was husky and low. "She's perfect?" He nodded. "You got no idea. An' ya ain't getting rid of me now." Her smile was radiant in the dark, wild night. She nodded approvingly. "Perfect."

He grinned as he kissed her again, the rain pelting down on them, the wind howling around them, the water soaking them both to the bone.

And the shiniest girl in the 'verse wrapped in his arms.


End file.
